falconeyereviewsfandomcom-20200215-history
Falconeye Game Review 7: Star Fox 64
Now, for those of you really looking forward to my review of Metroid Prime, I really do apologize. There's this one Chozo artifact that I can't find, and I don't like reviewing games I haven't beaten. Hopefully I'll have it beaten soon, but until then, since Star Fox 64 was recently re-released for the 3DS, now's the time to review it. Plot Andross has one again invaded the Lylat System. General Pepper of the Cornerian Army has called Fox McCloud (you) to lead a mercenary group called "Star Fox" consisting of Fox McCloud, and ace of the air known as Falco Lombardi, a mechanic/ inventor known as Slippy Toad, and Peppy Hare, a member of the original Star Fox team. Fox and co. cross the galaxy eventually getting to Andross' homeworld, Venom, where they attack Andross head on, but upon defeating him, find out it was just a robotic doppleganger. Shortly after, they return to Venom and Fox confronts Andross alone, defeating him and barely escaping the core of the planet. Gameplay In Star Fox 64 you travel through space in a ship called an Arwing. There are 3 main paths that you can follow, all leading to two different endings, an easy mode and a hard mode. On most levels there is a section at the end where they go into "All Range Mode" and the on rails gameplay is gone and you can travel anywhere you want within a limited area. There are also five levels that consist of completely All Range Mode. And speaking of the Levels, here's a brief look at the levels: Corneria: The first level, not much to say about it. After this stage, you go to either the Asteroid Field or Sector Y Combat Zone Asteroid Field: There are a bunch of asteroids that you have to either avoid or destroy. This is easy mode. After this stage, you go to either Fichina or Katina. Sector Y Combat Zone: Not much to say, there are a bunch of destroyed ship parts you need to avoid. After this, you go to either Aquas or Katina. Fichina: And... this is where we're introduced to Star Fox's rivals, Star Wolf, consisting of Wolf O'Donnell (Fox's rival), Leon Fortunato (Falco's ego), Pigma Dengar (a member of the original team, and Pepp's rival), and Andrew (Slippy's ego, and also Andross' nephew). Star Wolf has planted a bomb in a Cornerian Base, and it's up to you to destroy the Star Wolf's ships and destroy the bomb before it goes off. This is one of the completely All Range Mode Stages. After this stage, you go to either Sector X or Solar. Katina: Yet another completely All Range Mode stage. Fox and co. are sent to this planet to help Bill Grey, an old friend of Fox', battle an enemy mother ship and keep it form destroying their base. After this stage you go to either Sector X or Solar. Aquas: This one's a little different. In this stage, you're completely underwater in a submarine Slippy invented called Blue Marine. It's not to different than the Arwing, except that it's a bit slower, but to make up for that, you have an unlimited number of Torpedoes (the equivalent to the Arwing's homing bombs). After this stage you go to Zoness. Sector X: General Pepper sends Fox to Sector X to investigate a rumors on a secret weapon that Andross is building. depending on how long it takes you to destroy it, Slippy may or may not be damaged and crash land on a nearby planet. After this stage, you either rescue Slippy on Titania, or go to Macbeth. Solar: Talk about an acid trip. Only General Pepper would be stupid enough to send you to take out a bio-weapon on the sun. Anyway, don't fly too low here because then your ship will start burning up from the intense heat. After this stage, you go to Macbeth. Zoness: Now this one is ''literally ''an acid trip. You're flying over an ocean of acidic matter that damages you if you are unlucky enough to submerge under it. In this level, Falco's girlfriend Katt Monroe is there to "help" you. After this stage, you go to Sector Z. Titania: If Slippy was attacked in Sector X, you have to go to this desert world to save her. This is also the first level to feature the "Landmaster," a freaking awesome tank that Falco absolutely hates. This level is on the ground the whole time. After this, you go to Bolse Defense Satellite. Macbeth: Yet another level featuring the Landmaster. In this level, you're chasing a train carrying supplies to a fuel bunker that you need to destroy. After this stage, you go to either Bolse Defense Satellite or Area 6 Defense Post. Sector Z: In this level, Star Fox's mothership Great Fox is under attack and you need to destroy the six missles threatening to destroy it. This is a completely All Range stage. After this, you go to either Bolse Defense Satellite or Area 6 Defense Post. Bolse Defense Sattelite: Another All Range stage. Star Wolf returns in this stage. After this stage, you go to Venom (Version 1). Area 6 Defense Post: This is probably the best level in the game. Basically, it's you and the other pilots vs. the entire Venom Army, and it's freaking awesome. After this stage, you go to Venom (version 2). Venom: Venom is different depending on what path you took to get there. Version 1: This is basically Area 6 on land, except the boss of this stage is incredibly stupid. Version 2: In this stage, you have to fight Star Wolf AGAIN!!!, but... wait... THEY HAVE UPGRADED SHIPS!!!!! If you don't have any of your fellow pilots at the start of this stage, good luck, because all four of them are going to be behind you, shooting you at all times. After one of the Venom levels, you go to one of two final bosses. Final Boss: Robo-Andross: This is the boss you go to after Version 1, and it's incredibly easy. Final Boss: Andross: This is if you did Version 2 of Venom. Instead of fighting a robotic skull after you blow up his face, his brain starts attacking you. After blowing up the brain, Fox' father (or a vision of Fox' father) leads him out of the core, where he is greeted by his team-mates and they return to Corneria, and the war is over... for now... Anyway, back to the gameplay. Along the way through the levels, you'll find items. Silver Rings partially refill your health, Gold rings also refill your health, but collecting 3 of them increases how much health you have. Bombs give you more bombs, wings magically repair your wings if they were broken off, and lasers temporarily improve your firepower. Good Aspects This was my favorite game when I was aroud five years old, and I still play it today. The controls are very flexible, and the graphics are some of the best on the Nintendo 64. The music was pretty good too, and some of the tracks are featured in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Bad Aspects Not much to say except for the fact that the game is EXTREMELY short. If you're an experienced player, you can beat it in under 40 minutes, and that's hard mode. Family Friendliness Not much to say, except Falco says some insulting things to Slippy, such as calling her "such a headache," and he also yells "crud" on one incident. Other than that, the only thing I can think of is that Fox screams when he dies on the final level. Ages 5 and up. Conclusion In case you heven't realized, I really like this game. With flexible controls, fun gameplay, and good graphics, I'll give it a 7.75/10 with the title of EPIC. It would be a little better if the game were just a little longer. What's Next? Okay, I'm going to try to do Metroid Prime next, but, heaven forbid I can't, I'll be starting a series of classic game reviews, starting with the Mario series with Super Mario Bros. for the NES.